The Meeting
by foleste11
Summary: Tonks meets with her school friend Tiahn Emington. It is set during Potter's 6th Year at Hogwarts. Tiahn a daughter of Allison Goodwaard see In Too Deep


She's coming. She always comes. She's just late. Tiahn waited. She felt like a naughty school girl again, waiting in a corridor, out of bed out of hours. Sudden;y there was a 'pop' and a woman appeared.

"Great idea Tiahn. Lets go meeting in bloody ancient grave-yards. Sure, thats not suspicous." Tonks and Tiahn embraced. They hadn't seen in other in about a year.

"Fine then. Next time we'll meet in the the middle of Diagon Alley, for the whole world to see. Come on Tonks, have we ever not met in private??" Tiahn smiled.

"Dunno. Dont think so." Tonks smiled back. They walked over to a bench then sat down.

"So how's life for you holding up?" Tonks asked.

"Other than the fact I have one sister in St Mungo's, another with a screaming baby, my brother and I are constantly fighting, my un-wanted aunt was brought back, Alex is gone, I can barely raise my own daughter and I'm in a shit-load of trouble from both the Ministry and the Death Eaters, yeah, I'm fine."

"Lovely."

"And you?"

"Other than the Death of my cousin, having to put up with your brother at work, the Order, Molly, Mum, Dad, my life in general, great. Just like yours. Perfect."

"So both our lives suck at the moment?"

"Seems that way." They laughed.

"So how is Milly?"

"Fine I guess. She doesn't do much really. I can't wait till she gets older. She looks like she'll be pretty."

"What about Ric?"

"He doesn't say much. Never has really.He just kind of...well, you know what he's like. What about you?"

"Surviving. My Patronus changed."

"What? They can do that?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"Do you know why?"

"Nup. It just did."

"Hmm...Wait, is that your [Inatural[/I hair colour??"

"What? Oh, kind of. I think it's a bit lighter than my natural. Actually, I dont even know if I have a natural colour." Tonks smiled.

"Whats wrong? You had bright pink hair last time I saw you."

"Tried to kill me."

"You tried to kill me too."

"Till I realised who you were."

"Stop changing the converstaion. Why the bland hair?"

"I dont know." Tonks sighed.

"Yes you do."

"Yeah, I might."

"What then?"

"I dont know. I'm just not happy. I-I'm out of love."

"So you're in love?" Tiahn grinned.

"No, I'm out of it."

"No, you're in it, but he doesn't love you back."

"Pretty much."

"Pretty much? Who is it?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"You'll laugh."

"Will not."

"Yes you will."

"Yes, I will."

"Exactly."

They smiled.

"So how's the Order?"

"How's the Death Eaters?"

"Eh."

"Same. How's Potter?"

"At school."

"I asked [Ihow[/I is he. Not where is he."

"I dont know. Ask Cassie. She shares a House with him."

"I know. Dumb girl. Why be in Gryffindor?"

"It's a good House!"

"Other than you be in there.."

"You see me in her dont you?"

"What?"

"And you in Alex."

"Maybe."

"Yes."

"Ok, yeah, I guess. She knows about her dad now."

"She didn't know he was dead?!?!?!?"

"Of courese she knew he was dead. She didn't know he was a Wizard."

"Oh. What was his name again? His real name I mean."

"Drew Williams."

"Oh yeah, his name's on a Quidditch trophy."

"Yeah."

"How was Cassie about that?"

"Alright. She got over it. She understands. I think it works better in her head or something, now that she knows the truth."

"The whole truth?"

"Most of it."

They smiled.

"And your sister had a baby?"

"Yeah, Catherine. Another boy. Callum Phillipus."

"Another Phillipus."

"I know. Mad bloody family."

"They're all the same."

"Oh, I met with your darling aunt Bellatrix too."

"Really? When?"

"When Alex went. She went with them. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucuis."

"Ah, Lucius is a bad piece of work."

"I know."

"And how were my aunts?"

"Well Bellatric is as deranged as ever, Narcissa is ok I guess. She goes all funny though whern it comes to protecting someone's kid."

"Yeah, cos she loves darling Draco so dearly. The kid's a slim ball."

They laughed.

"She does have some parts in the right place then."

"Narcissa?"

"Yeah. She's pretty too."

"I guess. I wouldn't know."

"And Bellatrix is kind of..."

"You dont think [Ishe's[/I pretty too do you?"

"Shit, not like Narcissa, no. But, I think she might have been. When she was younger."

"I guess. I could ask mum."

"It was weird, being in the room. Bellatrix, Elessa and Alex."

"Why is that weird?"

"Well Bellatrix and Elessa were best friends, and Alex's mum, Anasa, well the three of them were inseperable. And Elessa kept calling Alex Anasa and it was just...weird."

"Aww, Tiahn's being all phsycic."

"Shut up. You weren't there."

"How's Audrey?"

"Living. She's getting better. She'll be home by Christmas for certain. Post-stress Disorder or something. She still wont talk about whatever she was seeing."

"I must have been pretty bad then."

"Yeah."

"It's snowing."

"Yeah..."

The girls sat there in silence for a few minutes, just letting the snow fall around them. After a few minutes, Tiahn looked across art Tonks. Her hair had gone snow-white and was starting to curl. Tiahn let out a small laugh.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Your hair's gone white." Tiahn laughed. They bothed laughed.

"Still making bloody good potions?"

"Yep, still knocking things over?"

"Shut up. Still flying?"

"I wish."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"There's so much we dont know."

"I know."

They laughed. Silence again.

"I better go."

"Me too. Mum will be wondering where I am."

"Same here-well, not mum, but Molly."

They smiled.

"Well," said Tiahn, finally standing up, "I'll try not to kill you next time I see you. And use a better owl than Apple."

"Yeah," said Tonks, also standing up. "Make sure no one tries to kill you too."

"You should see how many death lists I'm on!" Tiahn smiled.

"Well take care."

"You too."

"Great grave-yard."

"Shut-up."

"Watch your back."

Tiahn smiled. "I'm watching."

They both smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Tiahn said.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas."

They hugged, smiled, then Disapperated home.


End file.
